Notsohappyevents
by Nnykes
Summary: Its not really a bad story, its just a story i didn't put so much effort on. romance comes in last chapter.
1. Default Chapter

The day began simple as Anna went to buy a few things from the grocerie shop. 

At the counter, she checked if she got everything

'Lets see...' she thought as she ran her hand across the bag 'I got the milk, the celerie, the meat, the hot sauce, my candy bar, Yohs burger, Mortis french fries, Ryus turkey jerky... Whats missing?'

She tried to remember so she didn't notice that the line at the counter was moving and everyone got ahead of her.

'Oh yeah!' she shouted in her thoughts 'I forgot the green tea Yoh asked for.'

She glanced at the lanes of items as she walked by them and at lane 8, she found the tea. She purchased the items and walked back home. It was a really hot day and the suns beams seem to have been directly aimed at her. Of course this was just her imagination

Just then, a taxi stopped by her. She was about to say that she had no money to pay him but then, a person came out of the back seat.

"Horo Horo!" Anna yelled.

"I thought you might need a ride, it's on me!" Horo Horo said with a smug face.

In the cab, they sat in opposite sides. "Thanks" said Anna.

"No problem. I wouldn't want anyone to suffer in this heat. Even you." Horo Horo laughed

Anna was angered a bit but she was too tired to beat someone up at that time.

Horo Horo dropped her off and told her that he would visit again the next day with pirika.

"Yoh, I got your cheese burger!" Anna yelled.

She heard Yohs footsteps coming down the stairs and took his burger, the fries and the turkey jerky. "Thanks a bunch Anna." he said giving her a kiss on the cheeck from behind. Afterwards, he marched straight up.

Anna could hear Yohs room banging with laughs and thuds.

"Yoh!" Anna yelled from outside the door "Not too loud, I can't hear the television! and quit busting the walls!"

"Okay Anna." Yoh said as the room became silent. Anna heard munching noises as she walked downstairs.

She turned the television on and continued watching. A few minutes later, the noise from Yoh's room came back and Anna yelled again "Shut up all three of you! Can't i watch television in peace!"

The noise dissapeared as she heard Ryu say "Sorry, Anna"

'Another thud out of that room and i'm going to kill them...' she thought. She turned her head back to the television only to find that her program was finished.

She rushed up the stairs opened Yohs sliding door and lifted Morti by the neck

"Why d-don't you strangle th-them (cough) they started the noise! (cough) (cough)" Morti said trying to loosen Annas grip

Yoh held Anna's shoulder "Yeah, I went first" he said trying to save Morti

Anna grabbed Yohs neck with her other hand and lifted it until his feet didn't touch the ground

Ryu started laughing and mumbled out "I'm glad she doesn't have three arms!"

Anna looked at Ryu who was behind her and kicked him against the wall.

"The next time i miss my favourite show, I'll pry you guys inside-out and staple you togehter" Anna said as she let go of all three of them and left the room without a word.

"Whats her problem?" Ryu said as he checked his teddy bear for any damage.

Yoh and morti stared at him and looked at each other and laughed it all out.


	2. Frozen room

Early 9:00 in the morning and the doorbell of the Asakura household rang. 

"Who could that be?" Anna said getting up from her bed.

She peeked outside only showing her head so that the visitor won't see that she's still in her night robe. She saw Horo Horo and Pillika outside the gate. She could make out Pillika saying "I told you they'd still be asleep."

"I'm already up!" yelled Anna from the door.

"Hi, Anna, is Yoh awake?"

"Sorry, we didn't mean to come so EARLY" Pillika said glaring at Horo Horo.

"Hang on! I'll go see if Yohs awake!" Anna interrupted as she turned around to find Yoh standing right behind her.

Yoh smiled, fully dressed... well, his shirt was still un-buttoned so, not completely.

"Yoh, go greet them in, I'll get dressed." Anna said as she ran upstairs.

Later, in the living room, Yoh started a conversation about how he kept hearing noises

"I heard whisteling. Very light though, I could bareley hear it in silence."

Just then thy heard a strong whisteling from Yohs room

"Thats what i was hearing last night! It's a lot louder now."

"C'mon Yoh" said Horo gesturing "Let's go check it out, Anna, Pillika, stay here."

They all nodded in unison and Yoh led the way to his room.

Anna could hear them looking for where the noise was coming from. Then her eyes widened when she heard it.

"What the-?" Yoh shouted

"GET DOWN YOH!" Anna heard Horo shouting followed by a loud BOOM

Anna and Pillika ran up the stairs as Anna shouted "YOH!"

They opened the door and out came water. Yoh's room was drenched and Anna thought it was just a pipe burst, no harm done.

"Horo-chan!" shouted Pillika as she hugged him

Anna stood in shock when she saw Yohs arm with a big cut from the pipe.

"Hey, Anna." Yoh said forcing out a smile.

"Everyone get out of the room!" yelled Horo Horo thinking up a plan.

Once everyone was out, he froze the water coming from the pipe and the water on the floor.

Anna stretched Yohs arm out and wrapped the wound with her bandana. "Does this hurt?"

"Just a little." said Yoh still forcing the smile.

"Phew!" said Horo Horo "I'm glad it was just his arm. You should feel better tomorrow."

Pillika nodded and added "Do you need an ambulance?"

Yoh laughed but it wasn't forced "Don't make such a fuss. I should be fine, as long as my Anna's around.

Anna sat beside Yoh as she yelled " 'YOUR' Anna?"

"Sorry this visit was such a bust. We better head back to the hotel." sighed Horo Horo as he scratched his head.

"Sorry for the trouble" claimed Pillika as they closed the gate.

"Are you going to be ok master Yoh?" asked Amidamaru.

"I second that question" added Anna in concern.

"Guys, all i need is some rest, some care and uhhhh... a new room" Yoh said looking at his half frozen room.


	3. Play Dead

Yoh slept gently by Anna's side whilst Anna stayed awake because of a strange bump she was lying down on her side of the bed. 

She sat up and looked at what was keeping her uncomfortable. It turned out to be Yohs arm stretched out to her side of the bed.

She sighed as she thought "Why did that pipe in Yohs room have to burst? Now I have to share my room with him. At least until the pipe gets fixed and the room dries up." She stood up with anotther sigh and drank a glass of water.

She returned to her bed, which was almost completeley occupied by Yoh, and slipped her blanket on. She still was feeling uncomfortable because of Yohs arm on her back.

Yoh stretched his free arm over Anna and it dropped straight at her. At this point, It almost seemed like Yoh was 'Hugging' Anna.

"Well this is more like it" Anna thought in an emotion mixed of warmth. She put her blanket over Yohs arm and gtave him a kiss in the cheeck and said "Good night" in a whisper. "Good night" Yoh whispered back.


End file.
